mugulitafandomcom-20200213-history
Ella's room/Transcript
Rico: Do you think it's right for Ella to invite us to jam without permission? :Pancho: It's just a jam sesh. Is that what you're gonna jam with? :Muglita: Yeah, man. Classical music is the future. Listen. [She starts playing the violin by singing the Come little children song.] :Pancho: Pretty good. [They continue walking and come up to Ella's door.] I don't think you mastered it yet. :Rico: Well, duh. I just started. :Pancho: Oh, dude. There's a note. :Rico: What's it say? :Pancho: [Reading note on Ella's door] "Hey, guys, I had to run out, but I'll be back,"whatever you do, "Don't go in my room." :Rico: That's it? :Pancho: Yeah. Just "Don't go in my room" in all caps... written in blood. :Muglita:how about let's play hide or seek ready or not. :Rico: Hide and Seek... GOTCHA! Huh. Hmm. [Checks under porch] AH-HA! [Finds nothing and goes on porch; spots Pancho] PANCHO! [Pancho starts opening Ella's door .] Get out of there! Ella's gonna kill you! Pancho! I know this isn't a joke. What the—?! You're doing it wrong, even! Get out! Get out!! [Rico goes inside. Pancho spots him and continues opening the door.] Dude, get out of there! She's gonna kill us! She'll be home any minute! Did you read the note?! I mean, you read the note! You told it to me!! [Gasps and tackles Pancho] :[Ella appears. Rico,Pancho and Muglita go to the closet before she can spot them.] :Ella: [sniffs] Smells like sourdough in here. :[Cuts to upstairs in Ella's bedroom; Rico, Muglita and Pancho hide in her closet] :Pancho: She's gonna kill us. Once she finds out she's gonna open up our skulls and eat our brains like a zombie. :Pancho: [Whispering in Muglita's ear] This is so wrong. :Ella: No one can ever hear it. Ever. Take one. :[She opens her notebook. A drumset plays in the background. Ella begins singing the Journal Song.] :Pancho: [opening a portal with a scythe] We've crossed the line! I'm gettin' outta here, man! :Rico: Yeah! Do it! :[Pancho walking, and tries to escape, but a voodoo doll scares him.'']' :Rico: [Talking quickly] I'm not goin' back out there. :Pancho: Well... whaddaya mean? What happened? [Rico bites his fingernails.] Bro? :[Ella comes out of the bathroom clothed blow-drying her hair. She yawns, turns off the lights, and floats over her bed to go to sleep. Rico, Muglita and Pancho sneak out of the closet. They give Ella's room a makeover.] :Rico: Is she awake? :Pancho: Why are you talking?! :Rico: I'm wondering if she's awake. :Pancho: Well, if she's awake, she can definitely hear you talking! :Rico: I'm whispering. :Pancho: Well, now we're both quietly screaming. :Ella: [Awake] I can hear both of you. :Rico [Whispering]: quick act natural! :[Ella turns on the light and screams because Rico redecorate her room with girly theme.] :Ella: What're you bozos doing in my room? :Pancho: Dude, I think she sees us! :Rico: [sighing] We were playing hide-and-seek in your room and you came home, so we hid in there all day. We saw... everything. And, oh, God, I mean, whatever you do to us, I just wanna say, we're sorry. :Pancho: So sorry. :Ella: [Not seeing anything wrong] Okay... apology accepted. :[The scene goes back to Rico's bedroom. Rico is reading on his bed. He scratches his hair. Rico hears moaning and blushes.] :Rico: Ella? [covers himself] Pancho! :[Pancho stops pretend to be a ghost.] :Pancho: Hmm? [He wearing a pajamas. He goes to the bedroom.] Hey, man, did— :Rico: AAAAAAH!! :Pancho: AAAAAAH!! :[Muglita was scaring Rico and Pancho with chains and wear a black dress] : Category:Transcripts